Loving The Avatar: Toph's Feelings
by XxStoryLoverxX
Summary: Toph Goes Through Love,drama, and war for the Avatar. Over the years Toph has developed a "Love" for Aang. But Sadly Aang is dating Katara. How will Toph be able to express her feelings? Will she ever get a chance to Love Aang? Mean while, Aang is Developing a Love for Toph as Well.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Guys, i am a Taang Fan as you can See.

This is a Remake of My Previous Story, "A Love triangle With the avatar: Toph's Feelings"

Because i realized how crappy my first one was so i made another one.

Im Sorry if any of my stories dont make sense,

Im a Beginner at Writing Fan Fictions So Please dont Judge.

Note: This story takes place 3 years after Aang restored Peace to the world.  
And By the way, Toph Got so used to using her feet she could see with her feet.

It was Three Years After Team Avatar Restored Peace to the world. One day, Aang Decided to Have a Team Avatar Gather Up. Toph, and Katara were There, But there was No Sign Of Zuko and Sokka. "Hey Guys, Where's Zuko and Sokka?" Aan Asked. "Sokka Is at the Free Food Festival" replied Katara. "I Dont Know but i think Zuko is Too Busy Mai" replied Toph. Toph Moved her feet closer to Aang's Trying to See What he was doing. She Looked Over at Aang As He Cuddled With Katara and started a conversation. Toph Looked away With Anger in her eyes."IM GOING TO SLEEP"Yelled Toph Breaking the Aang and Katara's Conversation." Are you Okay Toph?" Asked Aang."I AM FINE, NO NEED TO HELP" Yelled Toph. Toph Stomped away in anger and Soon built an earth tent near the stream."That Twinkles Toes! Why cant you Just break Up With Sugar Queen and Notice me? i Mean , i Know im not as pretty as her and as nice as her, But i Do not act Motherly" Toph said to her self as she punched the trees.

About an Hour later, Toph Quietly tip toed through the forest to where Aang and Katara were. Toph Hid in a bush not very far from Katara and Aang."Katara" Aang Asked."Yeah Aang?" Katara Replied. "If we were to I Dont know...Get married someday...Would you Marry me?" Asked Aang as he Blushed. Katara, Shocked, But Also blushing Said "Well, Of course i would Mary You. But why are you talking about this?". Toph Couldnt help but Get teary Eyed. "Well We love eachother dont we? and Lovers Get married Someday..." Aang said Looking nervously at the ground. Just as Aang Turned, Katara Grabbed his face and put it onto her's. They started Kissing and Moaning. Toph, Still in the bushes, Cried Softly until she accidently stepped on a twig. The twig made a sudden noise that made Aang and Katara Suddenly Stop."Who's There?" Aang Asked. Toph, Trying to run away, Got her Little Bandana tangled with some of the branches in the bush."I Said Who's There" Aang asked again. Toph, Struggling to Get away Ripped her bandana letting all her hair fall out from the branches. Aang, Used his Wind Gust to forcefully blow the bushes away. Leaving Toph, On the ground,with her Long black hair down, and Tears. Aang Looked at Toph carefully and realized how beautiful she was with her hair Down. "TOPH! DONT YOU KNOW ITS BAD TO LISTEN TO OTHER PEOPLE'S CONVERSATION?!" Katara Yelled at Toph as She sat there on the ground, Motion less."Im Sorry..." Toph said Quietly. "Katara, Calm Down." Aang Said to Katara Who was facing the other way. "Lets just forget this all Happened Okay?" Aang Said Nervously knowing that Toph had heard their whole conversation. Toph Stood Up, and Left With out a word.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome Welcome, Hope you enjoyed The last Chapter and i Hoped it was Fun for all Of you.

In the last chapter Toph was sensative. But this time i will make her Less Sensative and More Manly.

And Also i wanted a bit of comedy so i added in a funny Part to it. LOL Hope you Enjoy.

~The Next Morning~

The next morning, Aang woke up Early searching for Toph. He looked around the campsite but Toph was no where to be Found. He Raced to Katara's earth tent and yelled, "Katara! Katara! Toph is Gone". Katara Stood Up and said " Gone? Where could she have been? Its Probably Because I Yelled at her last night" . "Katara We need to look for her!" Aang said Worried."Oh Fine fine But im just doing this for you" Katara said As she got up. They both Took a Ride on Appa and checked all over the place but didnt find her.

Mean While,Toph, With her Hair Still Down and tangled,Her Stomach Growled After walking Serveral Miles to the Fire Kingdom. A Bunch of Older Boys saw how Beautiful Toph was. "Hey, Isnt that girl Toph? Who travels with the avatar?" One said. "Aha Yes Toph, The Manly, and Tough Girl but also Beautiful" Said the other. "LEAVE ME ALONE" Toph Growled. "Pshh Yeah Right, Oh noo, Im gonna get Squashed by Rocks" Said the other one. "Stop, Let me handle this" Said the leader. "Hey There Beautiful Girl, Lets Hang Out." Said the leader. "I SAID...LEAVE ME ALONE" Toph Growled the second time warning them. "C'mon Beautiful Girl, Lets go Hang Out" Said the Leader Again. Toph, In Anger, Sent out flying rocks from a rock fall. At the same time the leader of the group Fire bending, Used Fire to Burn Toph's Feet. Toph Felt the burn and lost control of the rocks. The rocks Flew across them and Damaged the Fire Kingdom. "Uhh, Boss...We're in Big Trouble Now" Said one. The Leader Smiled at Toph then Ran away as fast as they could leaving Toph with Burnt Feet.

Fire Lord Zuko, Shocked at what had happened to his kingdom, got Mad. Even Though he was Mad, Toph was his Friend and It wasnt her fault. So Toph was off the Hook. Fire Lord Zuko Sent Fire benders to Locate the Criminals who had ruined the Fire Kingdom. On the Other Hand, Aang and Katara Flew everywhere until they got a Messenger Bird from The fire Nation Explaining what had happened and That Toph was there."Appa, Head for the Fire Kingdom" Aang Said. Appa Headed for the fire kingdom but just as they did, A Bunch of Pirates attacked. Appa Got Dizzy with all the Pirates flying around That Appa Had knocked out.

Appa Landed Right in front of toph in the fire kingdom. "TOPH!" Aang Yelled as he ran and Hugged her. "LEAVE ME ALONE, I DONT NEED YOUR HELP"Toph said as she Punched Aang on the Arm. Aang Saw how Toph's Feet was Burnt and Carried her on his back. "HEY,W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I SAID I DONT NEED YOUR HELP" Toph Yelled. Katara Looked And saw Aang Carrying Toph on his back and got Jealous. "Aang, She's Just got Burnt Feet, You dont have to carry her. I Can heal her" Katara Said With Anger. Aang Completely Ignored Katara And Carried Toph To Appa's Back."Appa, Wake Up Boy" Aang Said to Appa As he Slept. Appa Woke up and silently, as he yawned Aang Quickly Moved out of the way leaving katara Right in front of Appa's Mouth. Appa Then Sneezed, And All His Boogers Flew to Katara.

Katara Stood There, Silent. "HeHe Oops...I Should have Warned You.." Aang Said to Katara Who was still Silent. Toph Bursted out laughing harder than ever. "AHAHAHA Sugar Queen, Better Wash Up Before you Get "Greened" Again" Toph Joked Around. Aang Couldnt help but Chuckle at what Toph just said. Katara's face turned red and her eyes full of fire. Katara Waved Her arms as she got some water to wash her up. Katara Looked at Aang with sadness in her created an ice path and left with a mean Glare at Toph and Aang."Wait Katara! Dont leave. We need you to heal Toph!" Aang Yelled out to her. But it was too late, Katara had already left.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, We Left off on when Katara Left in anger right? Well Wasnt it Funny?

Annyways, Did you enjoy it? This Chapter, Its Going to make You Feel So Happy

Because i know how much Aang and Toph make a Perfect Match! 33

As Aang Tried to Heal Toph With the skills he had remembered from Katara, There was awkward silence. "If Sokka Were Here he would Make Us All Laugh" Aang Said. "Yeah..." Toph Said While Looking At the ground."Twinkle Toes...I Used to Like Sokka.." Toph Suddenly Said." What?...i Mean Oh..." Aang Replied in Shock."I Liked him. But In his heart, There's Only Suki.." Toph said still looking down. Aang Stood There silent Trying to concentrate on Healing Toph's Feet and Trying not to be interested. "But Then i Liked This Other Guy.." Toph Mentioned. That Got Aang even More Interested."But he Likes This Girl...Thats More...Prettier...Nicer...Than Me" Toph Said. Aang Could feel the Sadness Toph had been Through."Toph.. I..." Aang said but before he could finish Toph and Cut him Off. "I Like You" Toph Said Hugging him Tight. Aang in Surprise, Pushed Toph Away. "Im Sorry" Toph Said Quietly. Aang, Speechless, Tried to Forget What had happened But He Was finised healing Toph's Foot and left silently to sleep.

~The Next Morning~

Aang Woke up early In the morning and went to Go check on Toph. Toph, Still Cuddled up in her Blanket Slept Quietly. "She's Pretty cute While Sleeping" Aang Mumbled to himself."She Also Sleeps So Qu-" Toph's Snoring interrupted Aang in the middle of his sentence."Never Mind" Aang said to himself while Smiling. Mean While, Katara Had Slept in The Fire kingdom. Katara Woke up and Walked into the halls. Katara Found Fire Lord Zuko in a Special Room that Only He stood behind him and asked"Zuko?"Fire Lord Zuko Stumbled on the books that had fallen on the ground as he turned to face katara But Accidently Kissed her on the lips as he Was was Shocked But She enjoyed it for some reason. Fire Lord Zuko Tried to get up but Katara Held him Down. Soon They started to Make Out in that small Room.

Mai Was walking on the other end of the hall way looking for Zuko."Zuko, Zuko, The Soldiers are Here." Mai Yelled. Katara And Zuko Heard Mai's Call And Stopped Immediately. "Sorry" Zuko Said to Katara. "Me too, i Guess i got a bit carried Away" Katara replied. Zuko Opened the door and saw Mai standing in front of him."Zuko? Katara? Why are you guys in Here?" Mai Asked. "Oh...I was Showing Katara My Old Baby Pictures" Zuko replied as Katara Quickly Grabbed a Baby Picture of Zuko. "Awww Zuko You were so Cute when you were a baby. Dont you think so Mai?" Katara Said Innocently. "Yeah He is Cute.." Mai Replied Suspiciously."Well I Gotta Go To my Room..Bye!" Katara Hurried off into her room. Mai Looked at Zuko as if he had been Lying. Zuko Hugged Mai and said "Mai, Lets go Greet the Soldiers" and Mai Agreed.

Aang and Toph on the other hand, Were having a Great Time. They Shopped together, Played Jokes On Eachother and even More. Aang Was starting to Loose interest in Katara and More Into Toph. He realized he had been loving the wrong person all Along. He and Toph Had so many Things in Common. They Both liked to Eat. And they Both Loved to Joke. Toph may have gotten even Nicer than Usual.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay Now, This Chapter Might Be a Little 13+ so Please Get Outta Here if you're younger than that.

Please ENJOY.

Toph and Aang sat Around the Fire And Appa was in a deep sleep from all the traveling. Aang and Toph started Talking Forgetting That Katara was Gone. At First They Both sat 5 feet from each other. But Then scooted closer each time they talked. "Toph" Aang Asked. "Yeah?" replied Toph. "Why dont you ever leave your hair down?" Asked Aang. Toph Took a Moment To think. "I Dont Know. I Just Dont. Why? You Got a Problem?" Said Toph. "To be Honest..." Aang Said with a Was Waiting for him to speak. "You looked Really Pretty with your hair down that other day." said Aang blushing. Toph Punched Aang In The Arm. "Liar. You Were Ki-" Toph Suddenly stopped."I was What?" Aang Asked Even though he knew the answer. "Someone's Spying On us." Said Toph. "What?" Aang Said Looking around. "Move!" Toph Yelled At Aang But she was too Late, Aang Had Passed Out By Being Stabbed a Sleeping dart. Toph Stood there quietly trying to hear where the enemy was, But Couldnt hear a thing. "WHERE ARE YOU?! SHOW YOURSELF!" Toph yelled. Another Dart Flew and Stabbed Toph On The Back. Toph Got Weaker and Started To Lose Balance. "Where are You?...Show...Show yourself! Show..." Toph Suddenly Fainted. The Fire Bending Crew Came out of the bushes. "That Inventor Guy from ba sing sae's new tools are pretty good. we made the right choice to Steal from that Guy" Said One of The Guys. The leader Bent down right next to Toph and whispered "This Time, You'll be Mine"The Leader Of the fire Bending Crew Carried Toph on his back and left the others Carrying Aang.

Aang Woke Up And found himself In a Dark Cell. The Cell Was made out of a type of metal That was very strong. Aang Used his Gust Of Wind to Blow himself Out but it didnt work. He Tried everything but couldnt get in contact with any element. On the other hand, Toph was placed in a Wooden Box. Toph Didnt know where she was because she cannot see on wood. Toph Heard foot steps coming her way. The leader of the firebending crew opened the door. "Hello beautiful girl" He said. "WHO ARE YOU? LET ME OUT" Toph yelled. As Toph Kept Yelling, He Went inside the Wooden Cell/box and Kissed Toph NONSTOP. Toph Struggled To get out of the kiss but he had lip locked her. He Held Her hands above her head and Stepped on her feet. Aang Could hear that Toph was in trouble so he tried his best to he Couldnt. Aang Started getting mad and Soon...Went into the Avatar State. Aang Twisted His Hands and curled them together causing the strong metal to move and break. Aang suddenly put both of his hands in a fist and pounded the strong metal. The Strong metal Collapsed and Aang flew Out furiously.

The Leader of the fire bending crew Slowly Tried to Unbutton Toph's Shirt. But Toph had put on so many layers that he Got tired. Just as He was about to rip her clothes off, Aang Bursted in and Sent a Gust of Fire Straight to The Leader of the fire Leader of teh fire crew moved quickly pushing toph to the corner. Toph Gasped as she took heavy breaths. Aang, Flying in the air had fire balls in his hands. "Im Sorry, Forgive me. She is all yours." The Leader Said In fear. Aang Suddenly Got back to his senses and stopped flying. He Put his Finger on The Leader's head and a Blue Light Started to appear, "No! No! Please No!" Yelled The Leader. 5 minutes passed and The glowing Light Stopped. The Leader passed out and Aang Stopped. He Turned to look at Toph. Toph was in the corner weeping quietly Holding on to her first layer of clothing.


End file.
